


sleepover

by starearring



Category: The Book of Mormon - Parker/Stone/Lopez
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, M/M, sleepover
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-27
Updated: 2020-05-27
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:28:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24402079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starearring/pseuds/starearring
Summary: in which connor stays the night at kevin’s for the first time
Relationships: Elder "Connor" McKinley/Kevin Price
Kudos: 34





	sleepover

When Connor spends the night at Kevin’s house for the first time, he learns a few things.  
He learns that Kevin often addresses his father as “Pops”, and that it might be the most endearing thing on the entire planet.  
He learns that his parents are ecstatic that Connor is staying the night, that Kevin had made a friend with “such unequivocal devotion” to the church.  
He learns that one of his younger brothers, Jack, has a piano piece prepared just for Connor, and makes him sit in the front living room- the one with a cozy old couch facing a grand piano, usually reserved for family home evenings- as soon as he walks in, teetering with excitement for the opportunity to show off his musical talent to somebody new.  
And thus, the night begins.  
Kevin’s father and little siblings, having heard this piece ( _Prelude in C Major_ ) a million times, opt to remain in the living room, the children speaking boisterously and of ridiculous, imaginative things that make their giggles turn to screams. His mother starts dinner in the kitchen, which is separated from the living room by only a marble island, and hushes the children to the best of her ability. They mostly continue their noise.  
Connor and Kevin sit quietly next to each other. Connor taps his fingers against his thigh to the familiar tune of the song, smiling and sighing when Jack plays one of Connor’s favorite key changes without error. They sit so close that their thighs touch, and when Kevin quietly asks Connor if he knows the song, Connor simply nods and continues tapping the rhythm, but on Kevin’s thigh. It makes Kevin stare blankly at his little brother’s back, but his smile is unmistakable.  
-  
Connor thinks the TV in Kevin’s room is funny. Connor just gets by with his laptop, for movies and the rare Facebook stalk (who even uses Facebook anymore?), while Kevin is over here with a reasonable sized flat screen hooked on the wall across from his bed.  
Kevin’s bedroom is incredibly… him. The walls are dark blue, a stark, boyish contrast to the pale greys and whites that the rest of the sizable Price home consists of. There’s a creased poster haphazardly taped to the door of some football player Connor doesn’t recognize, the edges curling and torn. Kevin replies to a text from a friend about practice times, and Connor takes his momentary distraction as an opportunity to press a little closer, cautiously laying an arm around his shoulders. Straightening his back, Kevin hastily sends off the text and stuffs his phone into his sweatshirt pocket. He silently snuggles into Connor’s side, a very apprehensive hand coming to rest on Connor’s chest. Kevin’s head clunks against his collar bones, and Connor’s breathing becomes manual.  
“I think I can smell dinner,” Kevin comments, quiet and perhaps careful. Connor nods.  
“Smells like spaghetti.”  
Kevin laughs.  
“What?” Connor grins, “Does it not?”  
“No, it does,” Kevin says with a dumb smile, “that just sounded funny.”  
“ _You’re funny_ ,” Connor replies childishly, using both arms to hug Kevin closer. He presses his face to the top of Kevin’s head and inhales.  
“I’m happy you’re staying the night,” Kevin admits, sitting back up straight to turn and look at Connor, who still holds him by the arms.  
“Me too,” says Connor, brushing baby hairs behind Kevin’s ear. Kevin’s lips part and close in one motion, holding back a shutter.  
“We’ll kiss when everyone’s asleep, I promise,” he says unprompted and quick. Connor smiles at him, patronizing and sympathetic, like looking at a helpless puppy. Kevin sort of likes it.  
“I really, really want to kiss you, I just, don’t want one of my little sisters walking in, or something,” he stumbles, not able to make eye contact. Connor cups his cheeks and kisses him firmly, dropping his hands and pulling away just as fast.  
“I get it, Kevin. Don’t feel bad.”  
Kevin smiles dopily and Connor suddenly feels like dating the linebacker is the best thing in the whole world, even if he’s a fellow Mormon and Connor always dreamed of a normal boy who would help him escape Mormonism by committing Temple suicide and marrying someone outside of the church. _Kevin Price will have to do_ , he thinks. At least his inevitable excommunication will be solely because of the homosexual thing.  
Connor McKinley feigned straight to avoid conversion therapy. Connor McKinley went to seminary every zero period. Connor McKinley’s friends ask, _“Who are you dressed all nice for?”_ and Connor McKinley replies, _“I’m going to the Temple today.”_  
And now Connor McKinley risks his life of complacency for a jock, for a high profile Mormon whose parents were most certainly getting into the Good Heaven with all the money generously flowing to the church.  
But truthfully, Kevin is more than just fuel for Connor’s constant internal rebellion. Kevin is classically handsome. Kevin is an egotistical sweetheart, and Kevin cares too much. Kevin’s legs are always dry. Kevin social-drinks Starbucks around pretty girls, always water. Kevin… used to speak of the wonders Heavenly Father has done for him under the gaze of doting blondes and blue eyed brunettes, future wives that’ll keep chastity while going to school for teaching, that’ll become good mothers to the many young children Kevin Price will create once back home from his mission.  
And now Kevin Price has a _boyfriend_.  
Kevin Price is Connor’s boyfriend, and Connor thinks that he is the most beautiful boy he’s ever seen. And if God hates him for that… 

“Are you okay?”  
Connor blinks a few times at the spot he’d been staring at unblinkingly on Kevin’s shoulders.  
“Oh, gosh. Yeah, I’m okay. Sorry.”  
Kevin glances at his door, before timidly mimicking the way Connor had cupped his face earlier, his hands ghosting his cheeks before getting the gall to touch skin.  
“Are you sure?” he asks, so, so soft, and Connor abandons Kevin’s wants for patience and kisses him again, knowing he’ll give in- and he does, and the kiss lights some sort of match, flips some sort of switch and _there’s Kevin_ , grabbing Connor by the front of his shirt and yanking him closer. Connor smiles at the sudden force and firmly holds Kevin by the waist, sneakily creeping his hands down and back up, up under his shirt to splay his fingers and bite his nails into the soft flesh. Kevin shakily swallows and gently digs his teeth into Connor’s bottom lip, like how he’d seen in the movies he’d catch a glimpse of when his mother would send him out of the room because “Mommy’s show is on”- except it barely constitutes as a bite because Kevin doesn’t think he could ever willingly inflict pain on Connor. But the movies must have it a little right, because Connor gasps, inhaling hard through his nostrils and emitting a small noise (a small _whimper_?) and instinctually rushing his hands downwards to clutch Kevin’s thighs for dear life. They both pause for a second, breathing heavy against each other’s mouths, a small string of spit connecting their bottom lips snapping against Connor’s chin. Connor thinks Kevin looks plain sultry, parted lips darker pink and glossy with spit. Connor wants to eat him alive.  
_Sinful_ , is what Kevin’s mind supplies hotly, and before he can lean in there’s footsteps down the hall, and suddenly whatever’s on the TV is extremely interesting and they are feet apart. Connor wipes his mouth with the back of his hand.  
One of Kevin’s little sisters barges in with a “Mom says dinner’s ready,” with a very serious look on her face, like it had been an immense honor and privilege to deliver this message. Kevin waves her away with a nod and thumbs up, and Connor thanks her to make her feel acknowledged. She prances away without closing the door.  
Kevin hides his face in his sweatshirt.  
-  
Dinner comes and goes. They say grace, and when everyone’s eyes are closed, Connor opens his. Only to peek at Kevin, just for a second, but when he opens his eyes, Kevin is already looking at him. They both hold back a laugh and just stare at each other, making a quick, silent agreement to close their eyes again before they get caught.  
The pasta is delightful, and Connor does not hesitate to inform Kevin’s mother, who is very appreciative and touched at the compliment.  
Kevin and Connor finish their plates quickly, and when they toss the plates in the sink and scamper off to Kevin’s room, after being dismissed, no one bats an eye. Just boys being boys, after all.  
-  
They’re back in Kevin’s bed, now, teeth brushed and pajamas on, watching _Frozen_ at a low volume while the rest of the house sleeps. Connor had realized he had forgotten clothes to sleep in- which, much to his delight, meant he got to take one of Kevin’s hoodies. He chose one in a soft, forest green, the one that Kevin had gotten from football that displayed the team mascot and the name of their high school. It’s big on Connor; he and Kevin are about the same height, but Kevin has broader shoulders and a wider frame. Connor is all curves with scarce sharp edges, but runs on the thinner side with his weight distribution having a long way to spread.  
Connor clings to Kevin’s arm, both of his own arms wrapped around it, hands gripped at Kevin’s bicep and forearm, face squished against his shoulder. It’s a little cold in Kevin’s room, but neither mind; it’s just another excuse to be as close as possible. Connor wants to take in the smell of the hoodie, but realizes the real deal is right next to him, and opts to sit up and press his face into Kevin’s neck, hands falling to his shoulders. Kevin wraps his arms around him and squeezes, lacing his hands together and settling them at the dip of Connor’s lower back.  
“Are you tired?” asks Kevin in a low, gravelly voice, just loud enough to evade being a whisper.  
“Little bit,” Connor murmurs in reply, sprawling out his legs atop Kevin’s and situating himself against him. They’re both just wearing boxers for pajama bottoms, and Kevin feels the bristle of Connor’s leg hair against his own.  
“We need to put pants on before morning,” Kevin warns, reaching for the remote blindly on the bedside table to turn the TV off in the midst of _“Fixer Upper”_.  
“We’re covered in blankets, they can’t see our legs,” says Connor, and that’s all he has to say about that. He detaches himself and shifts to his side, weighted down and sleepy, facing Kevin and opening his arms; an obvious invitation. His eyes are barely open, but they don’t close until Kevin is settled in his embrace, back against his chest and body close enough for him to rest his face at the spot where Kevin’s shoulder blades meet.  
Kevin lets himself be held. This was their first night together, and everything felt like it had just fallen into place. No awkwardness, just half-awake Connor and his need to cling. Just Connor, and his weird underlying knowledge of how badly Kevin craves security and comfort and the weight and heat of someone else’s arms. Kevin knows he’s surpassed the point where his parents finding him unconsciously cuddling his friends is acceptable or innocent, and he feels himself tippy toeing the precipice of restlessness. But his boyfriend’s hands are wrapped in the fabric of his sweatshirt, resting against his stomach. His boyfriend is breathing heavy and solid just below the back of his neck. His boyfriend is _Connor McKinley_ , and for once, Kevin can rest.

**Author's Note:**

> edit: now with ITALICS that make the lilt of the phrases make so much more sense.  
> copied this from google docs and forgot to manually type the italics :|


End file.
